One Step Closer
by lycoris413
Summary: Dark secrets, nightmares, and a twisted life seem to be all Drea has going for her. Until she joins Camp Half-blood and learns that she's more than just a bitter orphan. Along with her best friend, a boy who's not your average half-blood, she discovers her future, her past, her powers, more than a few secrets, and even her true family.
1. Prologue

**One Step Closer—Prologue**

Rain drizzled down on the lone man walking the street. Humidity clogged the early spring air. The man ignored the flowers that were blooming and practically glared at a garden of vegetables in one of the quaint houses' yards. The fragrant and thriving blossoms were a telltale sign of his loneliness. He soon grew tired of the damp, but he had no intention of returning to his home. He was contemplating on simply going somewhere less rainy when a sign caught his attention.

The Black Bird Inn.

The name was scrolled across a large sign made of faded wood. An old building sat behind it. Something drew him to the building, which instantly made him cautious, but he entered anyways. A bell dinged above him when he opened the door. He glanced around the room. There was a desk in front of him, a staircase to his left, and a sitting area to his right. He drifted over to the sitting area's bookcase. The shelves were adorned with books on various subjects, but most seemed to either be about Greek Mythology or in Italian.

"Hello," came a woman's voice from behind him. "May I help you?"

He turned to her in a fluid motion. She was timid looking and tan in comparison to her vivid red hair and shimmering dark eyes.

"Sir?" she asked when he didn't respond. "Would you like a room or are you hiding from the rain?"

He thought for a moment about his answer. He should leave. "I'd like a room, please."

She smiled brightly, "Then let me check you in." She sat down behind the desk and pulled out a large, leather-bound book. She opened it to a page half-covered with names and room numbers. The man gave the book a questioning look. "I know many have moved on to computers and other fancy electronics," the woman replied, "but I prefer the old-fashioned way of doing things." She reached for a pen out of a drawer. "Okay, your name sir?"

He hesitated, but answered, "Hades."

The woman sighed, sat back in her chair and stared at him as if he'd grown a snide second head. "Hades? Like the Greek God of the Underworld?"

"Yes. And I'm not lying."

"Fine. Do you have a last name? Or should I just call you Mr. Hades?"

He smirked, "That works."

She stifled a laugh, "Well then, Mr. Hades. My name is Cassandra Merlo. Welcome to the Black Bird. One night's stay is seventy-five dollars, you pay at check out. This is your room key."

He took the large, ancient-looking key from her. "Thank you, Ms. Merlo."

"Just Cassandra, please."

"Then I'm just Hades."

Cassandra stood from her chair and came around the desk. "So, what did you do to your parents to make them name you Hades?"

"I'm really not sure. Perhaps they liked Greek Mythology," he smiled to himself and suppressed a laugh.

"It is a fascinating subject," she agreed.

"What about you? Your name is Greek right? With an interesting meaning?" He wasn't sure why it was so easy to talk to this mortal, but she made him feel relaxed.

"Yes it is and does," she replied, looking up at him. "She who entangles men." She stared into his eyes for a few moments and then looked away quickly with blush covering her face. "But that's not me at all." She hurried away through an archway in the sitting area that led to a dining.

Hades looked down at his room key and smiled. Room number thirteen. Of course.

He spent the afternoon in his room, still wondering what he was doing there. He was getting ready to leave when the tempting smell of food wafted into his room. He sighed and ventured down the stairs. Other guests were now milling about. He continued into the dining room where some people had already sat down at the tables. He sat down at a table away from the other patrons and stared out a nearby window.

His attention was diverted from staring by a loud shout and then muttering in Italian that came from behind the door that led to the kitchen. Hades stared at it in confusion. No one else seemed to be worried though.

"Oh, don't mind Cassie," an old man a few tables away said to him. "She's a great cook, but burns herself every time she gets near a stove." He laughed, "I say the fire's just attracted to that hair of hers."

Cassandra came out of the kitchen at that time with a tray full of plates. She placed a plate full of pasta in front of anyone sitting at a table. She smiled at Hades as she set a plate down in front of him. "I hope you like hearty Italian cooking."

"It's actually a favorite of mine," he responded.

She smiled again and went over to the old man. "Cassie, I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for you cooking my meals," he said.

"You know it's my pleasure, Uncle Walter," she replied humbly. The old man whispered something to her with a look over at Hades that caused her to blush. "Oh, shush, you," she responded and hurried off to another table. Walter laughed as she left.

As Hades watched the woman interact with her other customers, he decided that staying at the Black Bird for a few nights wouldn't be a bad idea.

Hades spent the rest of the evening flipping through the many books on the bookcase. The other guests had long gone to bed. Cassandra was sitting at her desk filing some paperwork. She looked over at the man who sat silently in a chair with a book. He was odd to her, or at least different. Many of her other guests were boisterous or only came and went during their stay there, but he had stayed in his room all day and now was simply reading. She glanced at the clock sitting on her desk and sighed. It was well past midnight.

She stood and headed for the door leading toward her room. Before she opened the door, she turned back to Hades. "Nocturnal?"

Her question surprised him, but he didn't show it. He looked up from his book, "I wouldn't go as far as saying that." Cassandra watched as he closed the book and returned it to the shelf. "I was just heading to my room."

The redhead barely heard him; she was staring at the book he had just returned. "That was my Greek Mythology book, I mean, the one _in_ Greek."

"Yes, I can read Greek."

She stared at him. There was something about him that told her that he was no ordinary man. "So, Hades can read Greek?"

"Of course," he replied nonchalantly and headed for the stairs. "Good night, Cassandra."

"Good night, Mr. Hades."

The next day, Hades came down the stairs to an empty building. Empty except for Cassandra. She was simply sitting at her desk reading. He stood beside the desk. "Where is every one?"

She looked up at him, "It's the town's Spring Festival. That's why so many people are staying here this week. I figured that's why you were here too."

"No, I'm not much of a fan of spring. What about you?"

She swore that his eyes darkened at the mention of spring. "I have to manage the Black Bird and I don't see why spring should be celebrated over any other season. I'm pro equal season appreciation."

He smiled, "I don't know, I seem to like fall better myself."

"Fall? I guess. Fall and winter do have lots of holidays that bring in customers."

"Well, as long as you're making money then all is good, correct?"

"Correct. So, what are you planning on doing today, Mr. Hades?" Cassandra asked as she pushed her book into one of the desk's numerous drawers.

"I was planning on reading some more. Your collection has some interesting books. But I must ask, why all the mythology books?"

"My mother was half Greek. She used to read me some of the stories when I was little, said it was part of our heritage. I still have the book she used to read to me actually." Cassandra quickly stood and walked over to the bookcase. She bent down and grabbed a large book from the shelf, "This one." She straightened herself, unaware of how close Hades was standing next to her. She looked up into his face with blush slowly creeping up her cheeks.

Hades held out his hand for the book and Cassandra gave it to him. He stepped away from her and flipped through the pages quickly. "These are children's versions of the stories. I'm not even sure how that's possible."

"Well, they're just dumbed down a little, and shortened, and, well, worded a little differently."

He turned his attention to the redhead, "And what do you mean by that?"

She looked away, "Well, some things in Greek Mythology just aren't exactly child friendly."

"Like what?"

She crossed her arms, "Oh, you know… kidnapping, adultery…Change of subject, please."

Hades laughed at the face she was making. He… laughed? He found himself stunned at how this woman made him act. She too, in that moment, felt how strange it was. His laugh sounded like a spasm of his voice box, like it had never been used. Yet, for some reason, she liked it.

They spent the day talking, until the rest of the guests returned after the festival. That week they spent every day together simply talking. It was easy, and they both feared and cherished the time. It was exactly why Hades knew he had to finally check out of the Black Bird.

Cassandra smiled at him as soon as he came down the stairs. He unknowingly, smiled back. He walked up to the desk and Cassandra looked up at him. "So, are we staying another night, Mr. Hades?"

"Unfortunately not, Cassandra. Today I must check out," he replied as he pulled out his wallet.

The redhead sat up straight, "Oh, okay then. Well, you stayed a total of seven nights, which is-"

"Here," he handed her a handful of fifties. "Keep the change."

She counted the money and locked it away in her money drawer. When she looked up, his room key was lying on the desk and the door was closing behind him. She stared at the door, bewildered at his sudden departure.

"What are you doing?" Walter, who had been sitting in one of the chairs, asked her. "Stop staring and get going, Cassie."

She looked at him with a stunned expression, but then jumped up from her chair and raced out the door. She could still see him down the road and ran up behind him. "Wait," she huffed.

He turned around, "Cassandra?"

"I didn't," she fought to catch her breath, "I didn't get to say goodbye."

He stared at her. "Goodbye?"

"Yes, when friends leave you're supposed to tell them goodbye."

"We're friends?"

Cassandra looked him in the eyes, "Well, I hope we are."

He met her gaze, "So do I."

She smiled, "Well, now that that's settled…" She trailed off as she lost her train of thought in his eyes. They were dark, seemingly lifeless, but she could she a glimmer of light.

He stared back, bewildered by whatever was going on, but he decided to forget to think and let whatever was happening to continue. He then heard himself say, "Perhaps I could stay one more night."


	2. 1 I'm Recruited for a Cult

AN: I own nothing! Not, Riordon's characters, settings, etc., or the various things that Drea alludes to. This is fifteen, almost sixteen, years after the prolouge, and begins at the begining of the first book.

**One Step Closer—Chapter One: I'm Recruited for a Cult**

I woke up this morning with a bad feeling. A glance at the calendar on my wall told me why. Today was the last day of school. To most kids, that was a good thing, but to me it meant the last day at this foster home. This one lasted longer than I expected, but I knew that they'd soon grow tired of me and send me back into the foster system. They always did.

The day went in a blur; the last day of class was just a formality. I said goodbye to the friends I never bothered to make and hurried back to the house I'd been living in. When I got there, my foster family was nowhere to be seen, but Ms. Rylie was waiting for me. Ms. Rylie is the social worker in charge of my case; she's been in my life longer than my own mother. My mother who I have absolutely no memory of. No face, no voice, no anything. I don't even know if she's alive or not. Hell, it's not like I know anything about my father either, zip there as well.

Ms. Rylie offered me a small smile, "Good afternoon, Drea. How are you today?"

I ignored the question, "So, am I going back to the orphanage or do you already have yet another temporary place for me?" They were always temporary; I've been in twelve different homes in my lifetime.

She sighed. "Good to know you're feeling fine. I'm good too, thanks for asking."

"Sorry, Ms. Rylie."

"That's okay. But you'll be happy to know that neither of those options are correct."

"What other options are there?"

"I'm going to take you to a camp for the summer."

"Camp?"

"Yes. Get your things."

"Okay…" I run into the house and grabbed my few bags: two small duffel bags of clothes, my laptop case, and my guitar. All I'll ever need. Hopefully this camp has an outlet somewhere. I exited the building and threw my things into the open trunk of Ms. Rylie's car. "So, where am I going?"

"It's a surprise," she answered.

"Come on, you have to give me a hint. Space camp? Camp Rock? What?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Ms. Rylie opened the passenger seat door and gestured for me to get in.

I sighed, "Fine, but if the suspense literally kills me, you're to blame."

"Don't worry Drea; if something's going to kill you, it's not suspense."

I gave her a questioning look as I climbed into the vehicle.

Hours into the countryside later…

"Ms. Rylie, where the hell are we?"

"What have I told you about your language?"

"Sorry. Where the hell are we, _please_?"

Ms. Rylie sighed, "We're almost there."

I looked out the window at the sprawling fields, cows, and farmhouses. "Where is there?"

"Have you never seen farmland before?" Ms. Rylie asked as she parked the car. "Okay, we have to walk the rest of the way."

I got out of the car. "Where's the path that takes us there?"

"There isn't one," Ms. Rylie said as she pulled my stuff out of the trunk. "Take these." She handed me my bags and began walking away.

I rolled my eyes. What camp is literally in the middle of nowhere? I followed her toward a tall hill. "Ms. Rylie, where are we going? There is nothing out here. Are you going to murder me or something?"

"Please stop whining, it's unbecoming," she replied.

"I'm not whining, I'm complaining," I informed her. I smirked and then added in a high-pitched voice, "_Thiiiis is whiiiiining!"_

She gave me a hard look and then said, "Look, we're here." She'd stopped at the top of the hill a few feet from a tall pine tree. I looked out at the valley below. All I could make out was a large farmhouse with a large wooden porch.

"Um, that's not a camp, that's a house," I pointed out to her.

She fixed me with a pointed look. "Just go to the house, you'll find the camp, don't worry."

"Wait, you're not coming down?"

"No, this is the end of the line for me. I can't cross the tree."

"The tree-What are you talking about?"

"Calm down, young one," I heard beside me. I turned to face the voice, but I had to look down to see the bearded man in a wheelchair. "You'll understand soon. Follow me." He began to roll down the hill. I was surprised he didn't lose control and go wheeling down the hill at a crazy speed.

I looked over at Ms. Rylie, "So, I'm staying with a creepy cripple?"

She sighed, "You'll never learn to filter what you say, will you? Look, give this place a chance; it may be the only place you belong."

I looked back at the farmhouse and the wheelie-man waiting for me. "I doubt it. If he tries to make me tend crops I'm leaving."

"But you love to garden."

I gave her my famous, or rather infamous, death glare. I saw the shiver run down her spine and smirked internally. I could always glare the guy to death if he tried to make me work the fields or whatever they do on farms.

I changed my expression to a smile, "Goodbye, Ms. Rylie. I'm sure we'll see each other soon."

She smiled, "Bye. Try to play nice with the other campers." She began to walk away, but then turned to me and said seriously, "Don't. Kill. Anyone."

I'm not entirely sure she was joking, but I ignored it anyways and began descending the hill. I came up next to the bearded man. "So, what do I call you?"

"Chiron."

"Chiron?"

"Yes."

"Weird. Well, I'm Drea."

"It is nice to meet you."

"Yeah, sure. So where am I?"

He began to wheel away and I followed him, agitated at his ignoring of my question. We ventured all the way around the side of the house. I stopped dead in my tracks. A camp had suddenly appeared behind the farmhouse. I wasn't sure how I didn't see it from the top of the hill. From where I stood, I could see everything from an archery range to a volleyball pit, including cabins, a climbing wall, a lake, lots of woods, a weird pavilion thing, and amphitheater, and lots and lots of strawberries.

"As I said, I'm Chiron. I'm also activities director," I barely heard him say. Good thing too, if I'd fully heard that, I would have laughed my ass off. I was distracted at the time, however, by the large group of kids on some kind of stage in full armor attacking each other with swords. What the hell?

"Drea?"

Chiron's voice finally brought my attention over to him and some pudgy man in a gaudy Hawaiian shirt. "This is Mr. D. He is the camp director."

"Great another one," the man grumbled. He sighed. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half _What_?"

"Blood. Half-blood."

"Okay." This place is kind of starting to sound like a cult. "Camp Half-Blood?" I said it slowly.

The pudgy man grumbled to himself some more, "Great a slow one. Chiron, you deal with her."

Great, the director sounds like he'd rather eat the kids than deal with them. Lovely.

"So what does it mean? Half-blood? Are you going to tell me I'm a wizard now?" I laughed.

"No," Chiron answered as if my question was serious.

No sense of humor. This summer's going to be fun. "Okay, then go back to the first question. What does it mean?"

"Drea, do you know about the Greek Gods?"

That ignoring thing is going to get annoying.

"Yeah, sure. I've heard of them. I don't really know anything though."

"Great," Mr. D comment.

"That's okay. You can learn. Let's start with the first lesson. They are real."

Oh, a religious cult, even better. Well, I'm avoiding the Kool-Aid. "Look, I'm atheist, I don't really believe—"

"And she doesn't believe, how surprising!" Again, Mr. D.

"Whether you believe or not, Drea, the Gods exist. Actually, everything in Greek Mythology exists."

I stopped myself from laughing. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"What do you know about your parents?"

I'm not dumb; I knew exactly where this was going. "I am not the child of a nonexistent Greek God." Thunder roared in the distance. I immediately checked for storm clouds, but there were none.

"You are a demigod, someone with one mortal parent and one divine parent. It will take time for you to process this. Until then, let me give you a tour." He moved like he was about to get up out of his wheelchair. That was impossible, right? But he did rise. And the strangest thing happened. Somehow, a horse body appeared out of the wheelchair. I blinked a few times, but Chiron now suddenly had a white horse's body.

I turned around and pretended I hadn't seen a thing. "Let's just start this tour."

He led me around the camp, but I only half listened. I was far too distracted by what was going on around me. A total freak show. These people… I don't even know where to begin. Maybe with the Greek armor, the really odd cabins, the sword fighting, and I don't know what else. Oh, and apparently, this place has an armory. What camp has an armory?

Okay, I've had enough of this for one day, but then again, how much worse could it get?

"Now, to assign you a cabin. Since you're undetermined—"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we don't know who you're divine parent is."

I shouldn't have asked. I guess he's going to push this child-of-a-God stuff. I ignored it for now. "Why this cabin though?" Inside, it was packed with kids, and I mean like over-sized sardines.

"This is the Hermes Cabin. He's God of travelers, so he welcomes all."

I peered inside again. "There's no way in hell I'm staying in there with all those freaks-I mean-people."

Chiron gave me a hard look, like he was calculating me. Apparently, I equaled the right number, because he said, "Follow me."

He led me into the trees near the waterfront. Hidden deep in the woods, far away from the cabins, was another cabin. It was made of dark stone and stood above the ground.

"This cabin has no patron God."

"Good. So no fr-people to share with?"

"No."

"Perfect." I rushed up the stairs, longing to shed my bags that I'd carried around this entire time. I was in an open area of the cabin, there were rooms of to each side and I could see a small garden behind it.

Chiron called to me, but I didn't hear him. I think it had something to do with dinner. When I turned back around, he was gone. I sat down on the couch, thankful for the breeze that blew through the cabin. I recalled all the events of today.

Nonexistent Gods, freaks, and a guy with a horse's ass stood out in my mind. What had he called me? A demigod?

Nope, there was no way in hell this was real.

* * *

_**Camp Half-Wit: Day One**_

_This place is full of delusional freaks._

_Whoever convinced these people that they're the offspring of Greek Gods must be a master manipulator. Really, Greek Gods? They don't even exist! Although I will admit that I thought I saw some half-goat and half-horse people walking around. So that, and the fact that I'm here has caused me to create three hypotheses._

_1. I have gone entirely insane. (Worst case scenario.)_

_2. Someone slipped me some kind of hallucinogenic drug. (I'd rather be drugged than crazy. At _

_3. least Shrooms wear off.)_

_I'm just in a very strange dream. (Best case scenario. Hopefully I'll wake up soon.)_

_Other oddities about this place? Tons! The freaks I already mentioned like to play war. They run around in this weird ancient armor with swords and shields and fight! Weirdoes. On the upside, I can just pretend I'm watching a video game on a very large screen._

_Thankfully I packed this laptop before coming here. And the cabins have decent amenities: electricity (surprisingly) and running water (also surprisingly). It sure beats candles and bathing in the lake or something._

_Anyways, the crazy gets better. Not only do these freaks thinks they're demigods, apparently, I am too. Ridiculous! Oh, but that's not it. I'm supposed to believe that I'm born from some Greek God I don't even believe in, but there's a catch. They don't even know which God it is! Idiots._

_Oh well, I'd rather be in Freaksville, Wannabe-Greece than back in the system. I guess I'll just have to make the best of this until I wake up or the drugs wear off. I have my laptop and my guitar, I'm good. Maybe I can find a quiet place near the lake to write some new songs. Hopefully their ancient era Halo game doesn't spread to wherever I am._

* * *

AN: That was Drea's journal, by the way. Okay, thanks for reading! Please leave reviews, and if you catch any mistakes please tell me.


	3. 2 I Spiral into Insanity

**One Step Closer—Chapter Two: I Spiral into Insanity**

I crawled out of the surprisingly comfy bed the next morning and groaned. I was still in the cabin. I was still at Camp Half-Blood. I wandered to the other half of the cabin and entered the bathroom. I think mine is one of the only cabins with one, considering Chiron showed me the bathhouse yesterday. Oh well, it means that I could stay here and avoid the other campers. Except for one thing. No food.

As I thought that somewhere a loud horn sounded. I heard the chatter of kids through the woods and I almost thought that some weird creatures emerged from the trees, like out of them. Impossible.

"Coming for breakfast?" I heard Chiron's voice and turned to see him approaching the cabin.

"No thank you," I replied and he left. I regretted the decision only slightly. Yeah, I was hungry, but I'd taken some of the snacks from my last home and smuggled them here. I grabbed some snacks out of one of my bags and shoved them into my laptop case, slung it over my shoulder, grabbed my guitar, and left the cabin. I walked beside the lake, looking for a nice spot to chill for today. There was a dock near my cabin, but I kept walking. If Chiron came back, he could have seen me there.

I walked until I found a grove of trees that was nice and dry. I plopped down and leaned against the bark. I unlatched my guitar case and pulled out the beautiful, stringed instrument. I strummed a few bars then gingerly tuned it and placed it back in its case. I pulled out my laptop and set it up on its case. I pulled up my music files, returned my guitar to my lap, and began to play.

I spent the day by the lake going between my laptop and guitar. I was playing one of my songs when a boy approached me. He had black hair and gleaming green eyes. I sighed when he came and stood in front of me.

I looked up at him with a cold look. "Can I help you?"

"I haven't seen you here before. I'm Percy, Son of Poseidon."

Of course he is. "Hi, I'm Drea, daughter of no one."

"You're undetermined? But I didn't see you in the Hermes cabin."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't about to stay there. Chiron gave me a different cabin. And I've been unclaimed my entire life. This is nothing new for me. I have no mortal parents and I definitely don't have a divine parent. Gods don't exist."

He gave me a strange look, like he didn't understand something, but said, "Yeah, at first it's hard to believe. I didn't, even though I had been attacked by the Minotaur on my way to the camp."

I packed up my stuff as he talked. He didn't even realize until I stood up. As much as I wanted to like the kid, I couldn't. "Yeah, okay," I said in a voice that said _you're crazy_. I walked away, quickly. I didn't want to give this kid the idea that it was okay to talk to me. At least until I was sure that this wasn't a dream. There's no use making friends with dream people.

I returned to my cabin as the sun went down. From the open area all I could see was the clear red sky and dark storm clouds far off in the distance. I hope those don't bring a storm, I'm really not the biggest fan of lightning. As the thought crossed my mind, a streak of electricity flashed in the distance. I shuddered.

* * *

_**Camp Half-Wit, Day Two**_

_I found a nice place next to the lake to relax. Big whoop considering someone else knows where said place is. Percy. He seems to be more normal than anyone else here, other than the 'son of Poseidon' stuff. Yep, he thinks he's a demigod just like everyone else. His redeeming fact is that he didn't act like I was the weird one when I said I didn't believe in this crap. And he's cute, for a kid at least. He'll be good-looking when he's older. He actually told me that it was hard for him to believe as well. Then it when downhill when he started talking about a Minotaur, whatever the hell that is._

_How am I really supposed to believe that monsters and gods exist? I mean, yes, I'm still seeing the half-goat men and Chiron still has a horse's ass, but still. Of course this makes drugs less likely, the effects would have worn off by now… I'm still hoping that I'll wake up soon. Though even that is becoming less and less likely._

_Maybe this is real?_

_Unlikely._

_Anyways, I've decided that tomorrow I'm going to try interacting with the rest of this freak show. Hopefully they have some normal food, I'm hungry. Although I think the trees and bushes in the apparent garden behind my cabin are fruit bearing, maybe I won't always have to slum for food._

_If tomorrow doesn't go well, like I think it won't, I remember passing a diner on the way here. I have a lot of money saved up for emergencies, so I'll just try to sneak out of camp and find the place. Easier said than done, I know._

* * *

It took me forever to fall asleep that night , but once I did, I wished I hadn't. I always have nightmares.

I was somewhere dark, floating, no, drifting. All I could see was darkness, but I could feel that I was standing on something that was moving. I could hear someone talking.

"…appears differently to everyone. What does it look like to you?"

_Hell! Death! _ _Home! _I heard a voice laughing from somewhere.

What I was traveling on suddenly stopped, sending me tumbling through the air. I landed in a burning field. People on fire reached for me. I stood and ran, but they kept trying to pull me back as they chanted, "Punishment. Punishment." I Tripped out of the burning field into another filled with translucent people. They pushed me forward; I had no control over where I was going. I was pushed to the side and fell next to a large, dark tunnel.

The chilling voice was still laughing and the sound was coming from the abyss. _Where are you? Do you know? You are home! _Suddenly something was pulling me closer to the darkness. _Help me and you can have all the things you've ever wanted. Revenge on those who abandoned you!_

I shook myself awake and sat up. I was freezing cold and drenched in sweat. I had dreamed of the burning people before, but never that… voice. A shiver ran down my spine. Somehow, and I don't know how, but this place brought the voice. And I don't appreciate it.

I jumped out of bed, took a warm shower, and got dressed. I grabbed some of my emergency money (money that I saved by never returning the change anytime my foster family gave me money for something and never spending any birthday/Christmas money or allowances I got) and shoved it into my wallet. I fled my cabin and headed for the Big House. I felt myself being watched, but I didn't care, I was getting out of here. I circled around the Big House and headed for the hill.

I stopped at the top and stared at the pine tree. There was just something about it. And why couldn't Ms. Rylie cross it? I shook my head. This place is a freak show.


End file.
